Lucy's Revenge
by jennifer7046
Summary: When Lucy saw Lisanna and Natsu discussing something, anger flared inside her broken heart. It wasn't as if she was some weak girl under the protection of the guild. She had learned dark magic over the years, and none of the guild members had noticed, or realized. But many secrets are unknown, and Juvia's potion that was meant for Gray might also play a huge part...Nalu!
1. Chapter 1

**Juvia's P.O.V.**

Juvia stared longingly at Gray-sama.

This time, it was going to work.

It _had_ to work this time.

Because...

Because...

Last time...

Juvia...

**_Gray-sama's love is more than Juvia can wish for!_**

Juvia held a pink bottle behind her back.

After months of training, she had finally been able to make a love potion.

She had mixed the ingredients herself, and even added some of Juvia's own water magic for a better result.

_**Oh...**_

_**...Gray-samaa!**_

Sneaking behind the corner, Juvia secretly dabbed a bit of the potion into the vanilla extract.

It was an ingredient Mirajane often used for her bar.

_**Juvia can't wait until Gray-sama drinks it!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's P.O.V.<strong>

Slamming into the wall and pushing a few others away, Lucy angrily sat down onto one of the tables in the guild.

She remembered the night before.

Of course she remembered...

After all, how could she forget?

_Idiot Natsu..._

_He..._

_Natsu..._

_He had..._

_...kissed..._

Lucy brushed the thought away.

She had to stop thinking about this.

_Why would I care anyways?_

_It's not like I..._

_like I..._

"Ugh..." Lucy said, disgusted by herself.

She stormed up to Mirajane and sighed.

"Lucy? What do you want to drink?" Mirajane smiled, immediately lightening up Lucy's mood.

"Umm...I'll have the usual." Lucy said.

Mirajane set a glass of vanilla milkshake.

Sitting back down, Lucy crossed her legs and took a sip.

The skinny straw felt extremely cold when she touched it.

_Somehow..._

_When she drank the vanilla milkshake..._

_...It tasted different._

**_It must be my imagination._**

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu's P.O.V.<strong>

Natsu felt horrible.

More horrible than he had felt in a long time.

Even more frustrated when Lisanna had supposedly "died."

He slammed his hand on the table and punched Gray.

He wasn't in the mood for a fight.

What he did was unreasonable.

Irrational.

Out of character.

_Perhaps I can consult Mira._

He went up to Mirajane.

"Is there a way to apologize to someone without making it obvious?" He asked.

Mirajane started speaking, but Natsu didn't hear a word.

Yesterday's events were still roaring in his ears.

Annoyed, he grit his teeth.

"Can I have something to drink? I'm thirsty, and there's no fire around here either."

"Sure, Natsu! Would you like the Magma Lake juice? The one you always drink?" Mira asked.

"Umm...nah. I'll have the vanilla milkshake. Like what Lucy always drinks." Natsu replied.

Mira set another glass of vanilla milkshake for Natsu.

Natsu thought it tasted weird, too.

_It's because I never tried it before._ He thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Juvia's P.O.V.<strong>

Juvia clenched her hands together.

_**Gray-sama!**_

You have to drink the potion Juvia prepared for you!

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's P.O.V.<strong>

Lucy trudged into her apartment.

Natsu wasn't there.

_Why do I care, anyways?_

She sat down on her bed and cried.

Yesterday's events flooded through her again.

_**Lucy was standing behind a street corner.**_

_**There, she saw Natsu standing with Lisanna.**_

_**Together.**_

_**Natsu had leaned forward to tell Lisanna something.**_

_**Lisanna had told him that...**_

_**That...**_

_**That she loved him...**_

_**"I...love you...Natsu...I..." Lisanna had said.**_

_**"I...love you more than a friend. And I love you...more than Lucy-san." Lisanna added quickly.**_

_**Natsu stared at her with wide eyes.**_

_**Lucy was shaking at the time.**_

_**I DO love Natsu.**_

_**More than Lisanna.**_

_**I would give up everything for him.**_

_**But...**_

_**Natsu had stared at her with wide eyes.**_

_**Then...**_

_**He leaned toward Lisanna.**_

_**And whispered something into her ear.**_

_**Something Lucy had strained to hear.**_

_**The only words she heard were "Lucy...Team Natsu...replace...Lisanna...I love you...too..."**_

_**Natsu's voice.**_

_**His words echoed in Lucy's mind.**_

_**Lucy fled from the scene.**_

_**This isn't how her life should be.**_

_**She knew she loved Natsu from the very beginning.**_

_**Replace me with Lisanna.**_

_**Lucy closed her eyes and ran as she imaged Lisanna in Natsu's arms.**_

_**Kissing.**_

Lucy shut her eyes tight.

_I will NOT think of this._

_If they want me to leave, so be it._

Lucy staggered and stood up, writing her letter.

**Dear Natsu,**

**If you want to kick me out of Team Natsu, you can do it now.**

**But...when you find this letter, I guess it will be too late.**

**I will be leaving Fairy Tail...**

**Probably forever.**

**But maybe I will come back.**

**I hope...**

**You will enjoy your life and love with Lisanna.**

**I'm sorry, but that night, I was there.**

**You know what I mean.**

**Please tell Fairy Tail goodbye.**

**Love,**

**Lucy Heartfilia~**

Lucy sighed.

This wasn't the end.

She will come back.

Definitely.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu's P.O.V.<strong>

Natsu stood before Lucy's house the next day.

It was time to tell her.

When he entered Lucy's apartment, it was empty.

Where did she go?

_I need to see Luce._

_I HAVE to tell her._

_About me..._

_And Lisanna._

I hope she understands.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's P.O.V.<strong>

Lucy silently walked into the dark forest.

Of course, it wasn't as if she was a weak brat who hid under the protection of the guild.

Lucy had sources of knowledge, too.

Although they came from books, they were immeasurably useful.

Lucy opened her palms, and a dark, black flame danced on it.

_This..._

_...is **real** power..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

Natsu collapsed on Lucy's bed.

She wasn't home.

_That means I'll just wait for her, then._

Natsu sighed, unlike his usual behavior.

Suddenly, a piece of paper flew out from under her blanket.

**To: Natsu**

**From: Lucy Heartfilia**

**Dear Natsu,**

**If you want to kick me out of Team Natsu, you can do it now.**

**But...when you find this letter, I guess it will be too late.**

**I will be leaving Fairy Tail...**

**Probably forever.**

**But maybe I will come back.**

**I hope...**

**You will enjoy your life and love with Lisanna.**

**I'm sorry, but that night, I was there.**

**You would know.**

**Please tell Fairy Tail goodbye.**

**Love,**

**Lucy Heartfilia~**

The letter slipped out from Natsu's grasp.

_Enjoy my life with Lisanna?_

Lucy's leaving Fairy Tail?

That night?

Oh...

_She must have seen..._**_THAT.._.**

Natsu picked up the paper and gripped it tightly.

_This isn't how it is, Luce._

_That night..._

Natsu sighed.

_Lucy, I will find you._

_And I will tell you the truth._

_The one you are blind to._

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's P.O.V.<strong>

Lucy stood before a dark building, and the wooden floors creaked when she stepped in.

Standing before her was a shadow of a person.

Lucy smiled darkly.

_Natsu..._

_Will you regret your choice?_

_I can't wait to see your face when I come back..._

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu's P.O.V.<strong>

Natsu put his head down on the table.

_Luce..._

_Why did you leave me?_

Natsu shrugged the thought off.

_I don't need Lucy._

_I'll manage without her, too._

Natsu walked up to Lisanna and flashed her a smile.

_Her beautiful blue eyes can distract you from any type of worry_, Natsu thought.

He sighed.

"Hey," he said, feeling dizzy.

Before he heard Lisanna's reply, he collapsed to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's P.O.V.<strong>

Lucy woke up on the floor.

Where was she again?

Did she faint?

Oh, right...

She did...

Lucy got up again, and saw that her arm had a black slash across it.

_When did I get that?_

Lucy shrugged, brushing dirt off her arm, and walked back to her new rented apartment.

_Answers can wait._

_Right now, revenge is my first priority..._

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu's P.O.V.<strong>

"Natsu, are you all right?" Lisanna asked.

She was lying on top on him.

Natsu scrambled up away from her and sat there, frozen.

_What had happened?_

"You passed out." Lisanna stated as a matter of factly, putting on a completely oblivious expression to what happened last night.

_Last night..._

"Oh." Natsu said.

He got up on his feet and stood up awkwardly.

Behind him, Lisanna's eyes widened as she saw a black slash running up his right arm.

Natsu felt a faint shudder run up his spine.

_The kind of feeling when someone walks on your early grave..._


End file.
